leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Oricorio (Pokémon)
|} Oricorio (Japanese: オドリドリ Odoridori) is a introduced in Generation VII. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can change by sipping the nectar of certain flowers. * If Red Nectar is used on Oricorio, it will change into Baile Style, where it becomes -type. * If Yellow Nectar is used on Oricorio, it will change into Pom-Pom Style, where it becomes -type. * If Pink Nectar is used on Oricorio, it will change into Pa'u Style, where it becomes -type. * If Purple Nectar is used on Oricorio, it will change into Sensu Style, where it becomes -type. Biology Oricorio is an avian Pokémon that can change between four markedly different forms. The form it takes on depends on the kind of nectar it consumes. All forms have a light pink beak, thin legs, and dark eyes with white pupils. The feet have three toes in front and one in back, and the beak curves downward. In its Baile Style, which resides in Ula'ula Island, Oricorio is covered in red feathers with two lines of black feathers across each of its wings and tail. Its plumage resembles a frilly dress. On the back of its head is a white ball with thin, spiraled extensions on either side that resemble earrings. Its eyelids are purple, and it has a long tail. Baile Style Oricorio is very passionate and exudes power when it dances, and can get fiercely angry if it is given the wrong orders. It throws off downy fluff when it dances that it can ignite to perform a fiery dance attack.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/oricorio-(baile-style)/ In its Pom-Pom Style, residing in Melemele Island, Oricorio is primarily yellow. Most of its body is pale yellow with a line of longer feathers around its waist like a skirt. Its lower body and short stubby tail are covered with short, white feathers. Fluffy balls of darker yellow feathers cover the end of its wings like s, and similar, smaller puffs cover its ankles. In the center of its chest is a yellow, v-shaped marking, and there are fan-shaped markings on the sides of its eyes. The markings around its eyes are echoed by three large, pale yellow feathers on each side of its head, which are tipped with bright yellow. Pom-Pom Style Oricorio's dancing charges its feathers with static electricity. While charged, its feathers can be used to attack and unleash electric shocks. A friendly Pokémon, it will also use its dancing to cheer up people who are feeling glum,http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/oricorio-(pom-pom-style)/ but will also use this as an opening to shock unsuspecting foes. In its Pa'u Style, residing in Akala Island, Oricorio has pink feathers. Its main body is a dark pink, while most of its other feathers are varying shades of pink. A fan of three feathers tips each wing: two light pink with a whitish-pink on in the center. On the top of its head is an arrangement of feathers resembling a headdress: a ring of fluffy, light pink feathers with larger, paler feathers standing up from the center. There is a larger, similar group of feathers around its waist like a skirt. Pa'u Style Oricorio can be difficult to deal with due to its laid-back nature. It uses its dance to focus its mind and increase its psychic power. The dance is also said to be an offering of thanks to its guardian deity.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/oricorio-(pa'u-style)/ It gets caught up in dancing that it sometimes ignores its Trainer's orders. In its Sensu Style, residing in Poni Island, Oricorio's feathers are mainly purple. The tips of its wings broaden into a fan shape, and it has a fan-shaped crest on top of its head. At the base of its crest are four feathers with light blue tips. There are two of these feathers on each side, resembling ornamental . On the side of each eye are small, light blue markings that resemble eyelashes. The edges of its wings, fans, head crest, and long tail all have a double border of pale purple with a light blue on the outer edge. Sensu Style Oricorio is a calm and collected Pokémon. Through its dance, it draws in nearby spirits and borrows their power to fight. Its dance reminds people who migrated from Kanto of their homeland.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/oricorio-(sensu-style)/ Oricorio is the only known Pokémon that can learn , which changes its type according to Oricorio's style. In the anime Major appearances A Pom-Pom Style Oricorio debuted in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!, under the ownership of Hobbes. Hobbes used his Oricorio in a against and , where it was able to defeat Rowlet owing to Rowlet's lack of battle experience. Hobbes's Oricorio reappeared in The Ol' Raise and Switch!, where it was used in a battle against , who was under Lillie's command at the time; it ultimately lost. It reappeared again in The Dex Can't Help It!, where Hobbes sent it out to protect Lillie from when it took on the form of a . A Baile Style Oricorio debuted in A Seasoned Search!, alongside another Pom-Pom Style Oricorio. It soon changed into Pom-Pom Style by sipping Yellow Nectar. A Baile Style Oricorio appeared in Tough Guy Trials!, under the ownership of the Officer Jenny of Ula'ula Island. A Pa'u Style Oricorio debuted in All They Want to Do is Dance Dance!, under the ownership of Anela, which she nicknamed (ドリちゃん Dori-chan). Dori-chan helped Mallow's Steenee perfect her dance for the dancing class and later gave a Pokémon Dance presentation before Ash and . Dori-chan reappeared in Securing the Future!, where it joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Multiple Sensu Style Oricorio will debut in SM104. Three of them appeared singing as Hapu worked on her field growing daikon and were fed a few of them. More appeared later down on the beach where Tupp, Zipp, and Rapp from Team Skull were using the daikon to lure the Oricorio towards them to capture. They were later freed when Team Skull retreated. Minor appearances Three Pom-Pom Style Oricorio appeared in Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper!, where they acted as cheerleaders in the Pokémon Base game that Ash and took part in. A Trainer's Pom-Pom Style Oricorio appeared in I Choose Paradise!, where it was among the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. Hobbes Oricorio.png|A Pom-Pom Style Oricorio in the anime Anela Dori-chan.png|A Pa'u Style Oricorio in the anime Oricorio Sensu Style anime.png|A Sensu Style Oricorio in the anime Pokédex entries and type. It creates electricity by rubbing its pom-poms together. Then it dances as it approaches its opponent before attacking. When it drinks different special nectars found only in Alola, it can change its type.}} and Flying type. By singing and dancing, its Psychic powers get stronger and stronger.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] ]] Baile Style Oricorio debuted in PASM11. One was seen under the ownership of Kahili. Pom-Pom Style Oricorio first appeared in PASM11. Two were seen in a flashback witnessing Kahili battle a and at Melemele Meadow. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries Baile Style |} |} Pom-Pom Style |} |} Pa'u Style |} |} Sensu Style |} |} Game locations (Pa'u Style) Ula'ula Meadow (Baile Style) Poni Meadow (Sensu Style)}} (Pa'u Style) Ula'ula Meadow (Baile Style) Poni Meadow (Sensu Style)}} |} |} In side games |area=Event: (Pom-Pom Style) Event: (Pa'u Style) Event: (Sensu Style and Baile Style) }} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Baile Style Pom-Pom Style Pa'u Style Sensu Style Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Pluck|Flying|Physical|60|100|20||'}} |Safeguard|Normal|Status|—|—|25}} |Tailwind|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution |sprite2=741Oricorio-Pom-Pom |type1-2=Electric |type2-2=Flying |forme2=Pom-Pom Style |loc2= |sprite3=741Oricorio-Pa'u |type1-3=Psychic |type2-3=Flying |forme3=Pa'u Style |loc3= |sprite4=741Oricorio-Sensu |type1-4=Ghost |type2-4=Flying |forme4=Sensu Style |loc4= }} Sprites Trivia * The color for each Oricorio form corresponds to the Hawaiian word from which the name of its home island is derived. * When opening up Pokémon Refresh, due to pertaining to Pokémon with alternate forms, all four forms of Oricorio use Baile Style's cry. Origin Oricorio may be inspired by s, small passerine birds native to Hawaii. Hawaiian honeycreepers feed on nectar of various plants, but each species favors a specific flower that its beak is adapted to. Oricorio's dancing may also derive from the of some birds. Its dancing styles are inspired by different forms of dance. The Baile Style refers to , the Pom-Pom Style refers to , the Pa'u Style refers to (pāʻū being a Hawaiian word for skirt, especially ones that may be used in hula), and the Sensu Style refers to (扇子 sensu being the Japanese word for a folding fan as may be used in such dances). Name origin Oricorio may be a combination of and choreography. It may also incorporate . Odoridori may be a combination of 踊り odori (dance), 鳥 tori (bird), and 色とりどり irotoridori (varicolored). In other languages , , and |fr=Plumeline|frmeaning=From plume |es=Oricorio|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Choreogel|demeaning=From and |it=Oricorio|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=춤추새 Chumchusae|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=花舞鳥 / 花舞鸟 Huāwǔniǎo|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=花舞鳥 Fāmóuhníuh|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Орикорио Orikorio|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles Notes External links |} Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:Purple-colored Pokémon de:Choreogel es:Oricorio fr:Plumeline it:Oricorio ja:オドリドリ zh:花舞鸟